


A Sudden Holiday

by godsdaisiechain (preux), godsdaisiechain-60s (preux)



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Caretakers - Freeform, Gen, Story: The Adventure of the Three Garridebs, lodgings, mysterious travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 18:02:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7372003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preux/pseuds/godsdaisiechain, https://archiveofourown.org/users/preux/pseuds/godsdaisiechain-60s
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The bohemian bachelors are unobservant</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Sudden Holiday

The bohemian bachelors huddled over inexpensive spirits.  “Poor Garrideb,” said one.  
  
“Prescott weren’t a bad sort at home,” said the collector of unusual beetles.    
  
“Imagine, five million pounds, though.” said the painter.  
  
“Dollars,” said Mr. Dombey, irritating the rest.  
  
None of them wondered about Mrs. Saunders’s sudden holidays or worried when she never returned.  Who noticed caretakers except when needed?


End file.
